


Big Softie

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Animal Play, Cats, Community: kink_bingo, Fanfiction, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had that been bestiality? Had he just violated his cat? Jesus god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Softie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink_bingo 2009. The rimming is imaginary, sadly for Rodney.  
> Um, it's sort-of animal play - *grins* - apologies to the SPCA. Yes, I have a cat. No comment.
> 
> (just posting my old stuff to AO3)

 

Rodney lay on the bed and hated his life. Bored bored bored. Here he was in the middle of the afternoon, back on Earth, in his scruffy Colorado Springs apartment filled with tottering stacks of journals. He’d tried reading, but he couldn’t get into the latest insanity Pfieffer and Brandt over at Caltech were publishing. They were so fucking WRONG about space-time involucra and he couldn’t even write to _The Physical Review_ and rip them to shreds. What with his vastly superior knowledge about black hole physics having been gained in a totally secret _other fucking_ _galaxy_. It sucked rocks.

He’d tried to locate Sheppard but it turned out he’d gone out of town to see Ford’s family. Bummer. He’d hoped he and John might get some time to hang out together. _John_. Rodney never called him by his name, it was always “Major”, sometimes “Sheppard”. John was too intimate, it was crossing a line somehow, even though John called him Rodney all the time. Yeah, and what was _that_ about? Did it mean John didn’t care, that Rodney was just one of the guys, not special? Or did it mean that he _liked_ Rodney?

God. Rodney rubbed his face hard with both hands. _I’m a goddam teenage girl_ he thought despairingly. Crushing on Major John Sheppard, USAF. _John._ He was totally fucked.

“Mrrreooow?” Kirk leapt onto the bed and padded across to smooch Rodney’s face. He’d retrieved the cat from Sarah, his neighbour, as soon as he arrived back. She was a little reluctant to part with Kirk but he’d guilted her into letting him go – only here for a few days, missed him so much, yadda yadda. Kirk seemed delighted to see him again, which was gratifying. In fact he was all over Rodney, rubbing up against him like a socialite on speed and wanting to be picked up and cuddled constantly. Kirk was a tabby with some long-haired genes, beautiful soft fur and a magnificent tail, but without the ugly Persian pug-face. Rodney stroked under his furry chin, releasing a barrage of purrs. Kirk was a demon with the ladies (hence the name) but he was a softie, really. _Like me_ , Rodney thought sappily. Well, not the Kirking around, but the softie part, yeah. Sheppard was the Kirk, of course, catting about with an alien princess in every port, fuck him.

Kirk turned tail and pushed his furry ass into Rodney’s face, ew, gross, then strolled off to sprawl between Rodney’s bare legs on the bed. His fur felt nice against Rodney’s knee, soft and warm. Looking down his body at the cat, Rodney realised with a groan that he was wearing the exact same t-shirt and boxers from the VR world created by the mist beings to trap him. He had a moment’s disoriented panic, spiralling into fears that they were still there, lying dehydrated on the planet’s bare surface, lost in a digital dream. No no no, impossible, they’d have died long since. _Jesus, get a grip_ , he told himself, shuddering a little.

Kirk flicked his fluffy tail to and fro, possibly responding to Rodney’s bout of anxiety. It tickled between his legs, making Rodney shiver. He shut his eyes, unable to suppress the fantasy that it was Sheppard’s hair between his legs, brushing his thigh as he tongued the soft skin near the crease of Rodney’s hip. Oh god, Sheppard’s mouth. _John’s_ mouth.

Rodney groaned, feeling his cock stiffen inside his boxers. He slid his hand down and squeezed himself through the thin cotton, falling into his favorite fantasy. John’s lips stretched wide around his cock, sucking him in, wet and warm. Oh god, yes. After a minute he rolled to one side, careful not to upset Kirk, and kicked off the boxers. Then he moved back so that Kirk was between his thighs again. He liked feeling the fur against his skin, liked shutting his eyes and imagining that it was John’s unruly hair brushing against him there as John’s lips caressed his balls, his tongue sliding lower, teasing his…fuck yes, _there_ , licking him _there_.

Rodney writhed, bending his knees and digging his heels into the bed, lifting his hips and pumping his cock frantically as Kirk, picking up on the excitement, thrashed his tail across Rodney’s balls obligingly. Oh but it was _John, John,_ head down between Rodney’s legs, tongue up his ass and one hand jerking his cock, and Rodney arched and came, shouting John’s name and sending Kirk scooting off the bed to hide under a table, grooming himself furiously and shooting Rodney filthy looks.

Fuck. Rodney lay there exhausted in his come-splattered “I’m with Genius” t-shirt. He lifted his hand from his sticky, softening cock and pulled the shirt down to wipe himself off. These fantasies about Sheppard were getting out of hand. Had that been bestiality? Had he just violated his cat? Jesus god.

He had to do something about the feelings for Sheppard, for John. He was sure that there was something there between them, sure that John flirted with him sometimes. When John came back from seeing Ford’s family he’d make a move. He had to know, had to at least try; he could be brave when it mattered. Rodney rolled onto his side, yawning, pulling the bedspread over himself and curling up.

After a while, Kirk nestled into the curve of his stomach, purring softly. Rodney rested his hand on the warm, vibrating fur and slid into sleep, dreaming of John’s mouth.

~~o0o~~

 


End file.
